


Pino and Gretel

by ai_katsuu



Series: Red Shoes Ever After [3]
Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale), Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_katsuu/pseuds/ai_katsuu
Summary: After a series of events with her brother, Gretel thanks Pino for all he has done for them.
Relationships: Jack/Audrey - Relationship, Merlin/Snow White, pino/gretel
Series: Red Shoes Ever After [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Pino and Gretel

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what happened between Hans and Gretel, read this as a backstory!
> 
> https://ai-katsuu.tumblr.com/post/623410121419145216/hans-please-i-know-youre-in-there-people-are
> 
> Gretel belongs to sleepy-lion-king and disnerd-4ever on tumblr!

“I’m glad you two made up,” Arthur sat down next to his friend, “it’s important for family to stick together.”

“Thank you. I’m glad she’s back in my life again.” he smiled and looked over to his sister.

Gretel was happily chatting with Audrey and Snow near the far end of where they had all camped. After shutting her out for several years and all of the pain she had to endure alone, Hans was happy she was smiling again. He couldn’t undo what he did in the past, but he could at least try to fix it by sticking by her side.

“And then during her wedding…” Snow spoke while laughing, “Her shoe broke just before she was about to walk down the aisle! Your brother and I had to help Audrey fix it before they could open the doors, and the crowd had to wait for like, twenty minutes!”

“Snow, stop!” Audrey playfully pushed her and covered her face. “But uh..yeah it’s true. It was embarrassing, but it’s a funny story to tell at parties.” she chuckled.

Gretel smiled, “Getting married after a few months, how could you be so sure of the one person you’ll spend the rest of your life with?” she genuinely asked. Snow and Audrey thought,

“I kinda just knew.” Snow started, “When I proposed to Merlin it wasn’t just on a whim, I thought about it long and hard, and Merlin is the one person who truly loves me for who I am, no matter what I look like. He didn’t prefer Red Shoes nor Snow White, just me.” she smiled at the memory.

Gretel nodded, “Audrey?” she turned to her.

Audrey thought about it for a while. “Well, I’ll tell you one thing now, Gret,” she looked at her. “Love at first sight doesn’t exist,” Audrey stated flatly. “Real love takes time, love takes work. At the very least you have to know that person well enough. If you don’t, then do you really love _them_? Or the person you see them to be?” Gretel and Snow looked at her.

Audrey widened her eyes and put her hands up, “Ah! Sorry I didn’t mean to get all philosophical! To answer your question…” she looked sideways, “True, contradictory to what I said, Jack proposed only four months after we met, but in those four months, we’ve been through a lot together. There’s really no ‘right time’ set for all couples, each one is unique. You just know when they’re the one really.” she concluded smiling. 

“And, also the fact that we were the ones who broke their curses, sooo…” Snow high-fived Audrey to which Gretel laughed.

“Each is unique huh..” she whispered to herself. The sun was starting to set and Gretel told Audrey and Snow she wanted to go for a walk, to which they nodded and continued their own conversation. 

As she walked through the trees with golden leaves, she began to think about the past days. After finding her brother again (only to see that he had become short and green) she managed to reconcile with him. Although it was begrudgingly, they got there somehow. If she was honest she wouldn’t have gotten there without the help of his friend who was also under the same curse as him.

Gretel walked by the river and saw a small bridge up ahead. She looked closer and saw someone sitting on the edge of it, moving his hands around a metal contraption. She smiled and quickened her pace,

“Pino,” she called out. The inventor whipped his head to his left and grinned immediately.

“Gretel, what are you doing out here?”

“Just taking a walk, what are you working on?” she crouched down to his level.

“Something I made to help me find buried things,” he said while twisting the screwdriver. “I call it-”

“A metal detector?” Gretel cocked her head.

Pino stared at her for a bit before nodding rapidly, “Yup, yup. Metal detector. Better name, definitely what I was gonna call it.”

Gretel giggled to which Pino did the same. He then patted his hand on the space next to him and she sat next to him.

“It’s a good thing you made up with Hans, I’m really happy for you two, good job,” Pino said.

Gretel shook her head, “You know we only made up because of you right?”

He scrunched his face, “Me?”

“I mean, yeah,” she nodded, “I wasn’t willing to forgive him at first, but you came and talked to me every chance you got,”

Although she couldn’t see it, Pino raised his eyebrows and averted his gaze as he rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, did I bother you too much?” 

“On the contrary! Our talks are one of the happiest I’ve had in my life. The advice you would give me about how important siblings are, your stories with Noki and Kio, your love for your brothers really inspired me to make peace with mine. It’s really all thanks to you, Pino. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

His mouth slightly opened as he listened to her in awe before he nervously chuckled, “N-not at all, it’s no problem! I’ll always be there to help you when you need it.” 

“Really?” Gretel's eyes widened.

Pino looked at her again and saw through her lenses, that her eyes were almost quite **literally** sparkling. _‘Beautiful..’_ he thought before speaking, “Of course…over the past month, you’ve become quite an important person to me. I value you too much.” he spoke honestly.

Something lit inside Gretel’s chest when he heard those words, “Thank you, Pino…you’ve become important to me too..” she softly spoke. Pino swore he could die of happiness right then and there. They two of them were like that for a bit, and he started to feel a bit nervous.

“So, you want me to show how this works?” He quickly grabbed his work.

Gretel nodded; she rested her head on her hand and just smiled as she looked at Pino talking, fumbling with the device. His words weren’t quite reaching her ears as she stared at him in complete admiration. Not just for his genius mind, but for his personality that made her fall for him-

…

Oh…

_…She fell for him…?_

_[(Song to be played! highly recommended to listen!)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FjiIMWuIl5f4&t=OTFmNjkyZDkwOGJjYjFhMWM4YzczNjRiNTQ1MTYxNzFlNGJhY2ZlZiw1TmRIS2J0QQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ACbn2_-BYEpgC_L8aPJ2ABw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fai-katsuu.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623703048918794241%2Fpino-and-gretel-11&m=1&ts=1596926053)  
_

Gretel’s smile fell for a bit as she came to terms with the new information she just told herself. She suddenly felt hot as she felt her neck and forehead. Excitement, nervousness? Whatever it was she made a quick recovery and Pino’s words came to light again.

“…and the switch here has been malfunctioning a bit but I think I managed to fix it.” he looked at it seriously before standing up, “We should try it on the sand over there, maybe it will work there,”

“Pino?”

He turned around still talking “Yeah I know, it might not be accurate as soil but-”

And then he felt something warm on his lips. Instinctively he had closed his eyes, _‘What…did she..?’_ and then the warmness overtook his body as he saw the color gold through his eyelids. Gretel slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she stood back up. His body had a golden glow that lasted for a few seconds before it died down. Gretel put a hand over her mouth in shock to what appeared before her. 

Pino’s hat had fallen on the bridge’s surface, and standing before Gretel was a boy with fluffy light blond hair. The boy raised his hands as he looked at them,

“Wha..” he breathed out. He touched his arms and then put a hand to his cheek before his face turned to a hopeful smile. “I’m human..?” and then Gretel saw it for the first time. His sapphire blue eyes that had tears on their edges.

“Gretel..you..you broke my curse!” he beamed.

“I-I did?” she stuttered out.

She had kissed him on impulse but she didn’t think that it would break his curse. Nonetheless, the feelings that have been buried in her chest exploded.

“You’re human again..!” she slowly smiled. Pino laughed through his tears and ran up to the red-haired girl. He lifted her up and spun her around as they both laughed. Once he had put her down, Gretel was once more entranced by his beautiful eyes, she wondered why he insisted on hiding them. 

“You love me?” he asked, smiling.

Now that she could actually see his full face she started to see how attractive and charming he actually was. Of course, he was..he _is_ part of _the_ F7.

“I do…” she softly spoke, averting her gaze as she shyly smiled, “Do you-”

“I do.” he quickly held her hands and nodded. His happy smile appeared again as he went in for one more kiss. 

—

“So..how are we gonna tell them?” Pino asked.

They were just a few feet from the group, who had lighted a campfire they all sat around.

“Um..” Gretel thought for a bit. “Just follow my lead.” and he nodded. She walked up ahead to the group as Pino followed a few steps behind her.

Noki laughed as he told a story before he took a double look at the pair ahead of him. He immediately stopped talking and nudged his younger brother,

“What-oh..” Kio stared. The pair looked and their eldest brother. The rest had wondered what they were looking at before they followed their gaze.

There was a gasp from someone. Silence. Gretel was about to speak before she froze up from all the eyes. “Er..” 

“Did you guys-?” Merlin asked 

“Yeah,” Pino slowly nodded. 

Jack pointed his finger out to Gretel “And were you the one-” 

“Yup,” she popped the last letter. 

Snow followed, “Since when did you two-” 

“Over the past few weeks,” Pino shrugged. 

“Oh my god, I’m gonna cry, that’s so cute,” Audrey gasped as she clung onto Jack’s arm, who was equally in shock. 

“You did it!” Noki and Kio ran up to their brother, who crouched down and gave them a happy hug.

“Gretel..!” Hans stood up and hugged his sister. The group cheered and applauded. 

Hans smiled happily as he watched. Arthur went up to him once more, “Well you’re taking this well.” he put her arm around his shoulder.

Hans laughed, “What do you mean?”

“Well, she was the one who broke his curse.”

“And?”

Arthur chuckled, “Mate, he kissed your sister.”

Hans’ eyes had widened a considerable amount, enough to creep Arthur out to back away from him, as there was still a smile on Hans’ face. 

**“You kissed my sister?!”** Hans pushed himself through the group.

They stared at him, “Well, of course they kissed, how did you think his curse got broken?” Jack raised an eyebrow. “

Hans..” Gretel eyed him with warning.

“You, young lady, I thought I said no boyfriend till married!” 

_**“?!”** _

“Hans what the hell does that even mean!?” Gretel crossed her arms as she looked down on him, literally.

“Don’t talk back to your brother, and you!” his eyes went to Pino.

“Um…” he stepped back a bit.

“How dare you advance on her. _Stirb Dummkopf!_ ” he jumped up and latched himself onto his head, attacking him with whatever means possible.


End file.
